A conventional plasma display panel 10 is shown in FIG. 1 wherein one glass substrate 11 has a different arrangement from the other glass substrate 12 thereon. Glass substrate 11, 12 are sealed together in their respective peripheral edges. Then a neon, xenon, any of other inert gases, or any combination thereof is filled in the enclosed discharge space. The substrate 11 facing viewer is front substrate 11. From the inner surface of front substrate 11 toward rear substrate 12, a plurality of parallel transparent poles 111, bus poles 112, a dielectric layer 113, and a protective layer 114 are sequentially formed thereon. Correspondingly, a plurality of parallel spacer walls 122 are formed wherein between any of two adjacent spacer walls 122, a data pole 121 is formed on rear substrate 12, a dielectric layer 124 is covered on data pole 121, and a uniform fluorescent element 123 is formed to cover dielectric layer 124 and the opposing surfaces of spacer walls 122.
In the following description two adjacent parallel transparent poles 111 (including bus poles 112) are called X pole and Y pole respectively. These X and Y poles and the corresponding data pole 121 on rear substrate 12 form a three-pole, unit such that corresponding dielectric layers 113, 124 may discharge on a discharge cell 13 formed in the space defined by X pole, Y pole, and two adjacent spacer walls 122 when a predetermined voltage is applied on the poles. As a result, a corresponding light is emitted by fluorescent element 123. These equally spaced parallel poles 111 (i.e., X and Y poles) on front substrate 11 are formed by thick or thin film technique in the prior art plasma display panel 10 manufacturing process. The number of poles depends on the resolution of plasma display panel.
Referring to FIG. 2, a pole arrangement of the prior art plasma display panel 10 shown in FIG. 1 is schematically illustrated. A shortbar 21 is provided on one end of front substrate 11 for connecting together the front ends of X poles. Shortbar 21 is connected to two short flexible printed circuits 22 which in turn are connected to bulk sustainer 23 such that bulk sustainer 23 may supply voltage needed for X poles discharge. At the other end of front substrate 11, Y poles (labeled as Y1, Y2, Y3, . . . , Y6) are divided into two groups wherein one group (Y1, Y2, and Y3) is connected to electrical signal contacts 251 of scan driver 25 through a flexible printed circuit 24, and the other group (Y4, Y5, and Y6) is also connected to electrical signal contacts 251 of scan driver 25 through a flexible printed circuit 24 such that scan driver 25 may supply scanning signal needed for Y pole displaying.
Referring to FIG. 3, another pole arrangement of the prior art plasma display panel 10 shown in FIG. 1 is schematically illustrated. This pole arrangement is different from the one shown in FIG. 2 as detailed below. That is, shortbar 21 is omitted such that X poles are connected to short flexible printed circuit 26 directly in one end of front substrate 1. Short flexible printed circuits 26 are connected to shortbar 27 which in turn connects to bulk sustainer 23 such that bulk sustainer 23 may supply voltage needed for X poles discharge.
In the manufacturing process of above front substrate 11, an open circuit 115 (i.e., break) may occur in an arbitrary position in either X pole or Y pole during its respective pole etching process as illustrated in FIG. 4. As such, the pole (i.e., either X pole or Y pole) associated with the open circuit 115 is not. connected to bulk sustainer 23 or scan driver 25, thus disrupting power supply. As a result, a normal discharge is made impossible. This causes a line defect on the pole in plasma display panel 10. This line defect adversely affects the quality of plasma display panel, thus lowering yield and resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost.